Resisting
by Anzhela
Summary: Pansy has always submited to Draco's wishes, no matter what. But what happens when she attempts to break free of the power he holds above her? What happens when Pansy the whore resists? P/D Rated for language and content
1. Opening

"Come on Drakey, don't leave me like this." The blonde Slytherin simply sneered slightly and turned his back.

"Pansy, don't get all emotional on me." Pansy's eyes immediately began to water as she watched Draco put on his previously discarded clothes, and leave the room without a backwards glance.

It always happened like this. It was never supposed to. Pansy had a weakness that was for certain. Her weakness just happened to be a very smooth talking, insatiable, man-whore. And when those kissable lips began talking, crooning into her ear, speaking of all the things Pansy fantasised about, she couldn't resist. Who could?

Through her tears, Pansy smiled thinking of that silver hair all mussed up, that cheeky smirk and the glinting grey eyes that always seemed to want her. Her smile vanished when she remembered all he ever wanted her for was sex. That was all she was worth to him.

Every time he walked out without even a kiss of any sorts, Pansy promised herself that next time it would be different because there wouldn't _be_ a next time, he wouldn't take advantage of her again. But then he would turn to her during dinner and focus all his attention on her, and she would think _yes, this is it, he wants me for me_. It was never true though. Poor Pansy was always left in the bed on her own, sobbing with no shoulder to lean on, no ear to confide in and no lips so kiss away the tears.

Wiping her eyes, Pansy began to scuttle round the circular room, searching for her clothes that had been thrown willy-nilly during the passion.

"Fuck him." She said aloud, but it did no good, the longing remained, and she had no idea how to resist his sexy, well anything.

"Useless." She muttered. "I'm useless except for sex." Pansy dressed, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, still. No-one would ever believe that she wasn't a whore. There were rumours flying from the mouths of her 'friends' about her sleeping habits. Barely any were true, except those which stated Draco got some. Malfoy got Pansy. Parkinson and Malfoy in the cupboard. She was branded and anything she said got written down as lies. After all, who believes the resident whore?

This is the story of Pansy Parkinson.

**A.N: I'm kind of writing this because I wanted a to try my hand at writing in the third person (so if anyone has any advice on how to improve then please drop me a line), but I still intend to take this story seriously. If you love it or hate it, just leave a review (or if you have advice or PM me).**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all.**


	2. Plotting

"Blaise, I need help." Pansy sat down next to the bulky Slytherin, trying not to run away from what she was about to ask.

"For the last time, no you cannot copy my transfiguration homework." Blaise said this without looking up from the book he was reading. If he had, he would have realised from the expression dominating Pansy's face, was not stricken about work.

"It's not about work, Blaise." The strangled note in her voice made Blaise look up and really take note of the conversation.

"What's up?" Pansy took a breath to prepare herself for laughter.

"I need help, in resisting Draco." Blaise's next words took a questioning note.

"Resisting him, as in not sleeping with him? I didn't know you liked him." Pansy scowled, no-one knew, that was why she was considered a whore.

"Yes well, I always have. And before you say anything I do not sleep around. Only he has that power." The dark look that clouded Pansy's face as she spoke struck a chord in Blaise. For the first time, someone saw Pansy for more that what was clearly displayed on the outside. Blaise took a trip into her heart, and saw that it wasn't all superficial nonsense, he would have expected.

"I'll help you, but you'll need to start by telling me what you really want to get out of this resistance." Pansy took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She spoke to her lap as she began to really bear her heart to the silent listener.

"I want to be able to resist him." She began, but then considered what she could really get out of this. "That's my main aim. But I'd also like to be able to control him. Get my own back, you know. Oh and I'd like to not be known as a whore, because that is so untrue." Blaise nodded, still unsure whether his best friend really deserved this. Before he could make up his mind up Pansy continued.

"I want to be the one calling the shots. I'd like to tackle that first. I want to be the one who walks away in the morning without a backwards glance." Pansy's eyes began to, once again, fill with tears as she struggled to open her heart without a full breakdown.

As Blaise listened to her tales, and how she wanted the control, he realised that Draco was responsible for a lot more than he ever claimed. Most of which was heartless, not the Draco Blaise thought he knew.

The two began to plot against the most confident Slytherin of all. The one thing they couldn't think of was how to begin, until Blaise had a brainwave.

"I'll get the guys drunk. Draco always spills his guts when he's trashed, plus I still need to hear it from him before I can help really bring him down guiltlessly.

*

Draco himself had been planning a boy's night 'out' for a while, which was Pansy's fuel as she knew she would be safe that night. A boy's night 'out' meant all the alcohol they could find or lay their hands on was to be cracked open and they were going to get hammered. Well, that was Draco's definition anyhow, and that's the one that counts.

Blaise had to do some meticulous planning to pull of what they had planned. This included swapping the contents of a bottle of vodka for water, preparing things to suggest to an intoxicated Draco and wearing the right clothes in case he needed an excuse to leave.

After dinner, Draco herded the Slytherin boys down to their shared dorm room and pulled the alcohol from the various corners they had been hidden in. Blaise helped in this task so that when he placed the bottle of 'vodka' near him, it wouldn't be an unusual act.

It didn't take long for the five boys to be staggering around in search of strange things. Even the giant Crabbe and Goyle soon had enough alcohol in them to be unsteady on their feet. Blaise was, of course, faking this and decided to begin a round of _I have never_ to see if he could get information out of Draco.

Blaise's _I have never_s were all relating to something Draco could have done to Pansy. Soon he became desperate as the other boys were becoming more intoxicated. He finally hit the nail on the head with;

"I have never hit Pansy." Draco took the shot indicating he had. When no-one said anything and Blaise asked a quite, "When?" Draco told the story.

"Well, we fucked, yeah?" The boys nodded like children being read to. Blaise's lips had tightened and he was concentrating hard to make out Draco's slurred words. "And we woke up in the morning and I had a hangover," Draco giggled, apparently at the irony, though no-one was quite sure, "and she was being a bitch talking to loud about things that aren't even necessary like relationships and crap. Euch." Draco took a swig of beer before continuing; now swaying where he sat. "So I got pissed off and hit her face with the back of my hand." He mimed doing the same to Theo, who slapped his hand away and then quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom. Noises of regurgitated alcohol and cake were soon heard. Draco continued, speaking louder to block out noises coming from the bathroom. "And it wasn't hard enough to even leave a mark, except that I was wearing that stupid ring Mother sent me, and it scraped her face. She still has the scar." He giggled and Blaise felt sickened and wished he'd drunk some alcohol before hearing that.

Blaise knew now that he couldn't refuse Pansy, in fact he was looking forward to humiliating Draco into submission. Blaise knew the scar that Draco was talking about. He remembered when Pansy had it red and raw on her face and how she refused to talk about it to anybody. The other Slytherin girls had soon started circulating rumours around about poor Pansy.

While Blaise had his epiphany about Pansy's scar, the other boys had moved on to talking about squirrels. Blaise stood up and, dark and brooding, made his way out of the dorm room and down the dark corridor to the common room, where he lay down on a large sofa and fell into a dreamless sleep, resolving to begin truly scheming with Pansy in the morning.

**A.N: Another chapter for you so you can see the shape the story is taking. If you love it or hate it, just leave a review (and comment on my third person writing).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (apart from the plot, but I'm not entirely sure I can take credit for that...maybe I can, I can't remember :S).**


	3. Seducing

"Go on."

"I don't want to."

"Pansy." Blaise glared at the smaller girl. "Go over there and seduce him."

"I don't want to. It's embarrassing. He can floor me with a wink, how am I supposed to resist that, much less seduce that."

"It isn't that hard." Blaise argued, pushing Pansy in the small of her back.

"Yeah, well you don't have to seduce him."

"That's because his charm doesn't affect me. Just go and say what you prepared, Pansy, or I won't help anymore." Pansy scowled. As much as she disliked the idea of seducing Draco, she needed Blaise's help if she wanted to break free from him.

"Fine, just don't laugh." Straightening her rather short skirt, and brushing down her figure hugging shirt, Pansy began to saunter over the great hall to where Draco was sitting eating and talking to Nott.

As he laughed she bent over and whispered in her ear. Draco spat out the mouthful he was chewing and sat gaping as Pansy, smirking, swayed over to the exit. When she rounded the corner Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her over and hugged her tight.

"That was amazing." Blaise congratulated.

"Really? You think it went okay?" Pansy said, still wringing her hands in nerves.

"Okay? Panse, he spat out his food. I think it went okay." Pansy squealed and Blaise grinned.

"Step one complete than." Blaise began descending the stairs down to the dungeons.

"Step one?" Pansy asked, hurrying to keep up in her tottering heels.

"Yeah, step one. Get Draco to notice you in a manner that he will begin to convince himself that you can take charge and hence begins to look at you in more than just a booty call way." Pansy nodded.

"Step one is complicated." Blaise chuckled.

"Wait 'til you hear step two." Pansy stopped, as Blaise whispered the password to the wall.

"Is step one complete then?"

"Oh not yet, we just need to wait a couple of days before striking again." Pansy groaned as Blaise flopped down on a sofa and pulled out an unfinished essay from his bag. Pansy followed suit, and sat down to struggle through a transfiguration essay, praying that the rest of step one would follow as seamlessly as the first.

*

Draco chuckled as Theo did an alarmingly accurate impression of Potter. Just as Draco stuffed another forkful of pie into his mouth he felt a hand on his back and Pansy's voice floated into his right ear.

"I've been thinking, and there are so many ways we haven't tried yet. I think one day we should try anal." Draco's eyes went wide and he spat his half chewed mouthful at Nott and began coughing. Pansy wouldn't say anything like that, she was never more adventurous than missionary.

Draco leaned back in his seat to watch her retreat out of the hall, highly grateful for her choice of clothes. Blinking, and still stunned, Draco turned back to Nott who was beginning to get annoyed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Malfoy? Huh? Spitting on me? Gross. Stupid fuck. What is up with you? You know what don't answer that. God. You're such a wanker, Malfoy." Theo stood, and with a glare left the table to go and have a very thorough shower.

Draco stayed slightly stunned, staring at his rapidly cooling pie. _Did she mean it? Maybe she'll want to take charge_. Draco shook his head, mild but easy Pansy wouldn't have the guts to take charge of the Slytherin prince..._would she?_

Draco pondered the question all evening and through the next day, and slowly became more convinced that what she said was just his imagination. He was bored of sex and wanted to spice it up. That was all.

Until charms. They had paired up to practice, Draco with Blaise and Pansy with a (still) disgruntled Nott. Draco was back to back with Pansy, and while their partners were both picking themselves up again, Pansy leant back and whispered into Draco's ear.

"How about reverse cowgirl, or doggy? Never done those have we." Pansy smirked, and quickly turned back to Theo, who had just clambered up from the floor and was holding his wand up, ready to return the spell. Draco was about to reply, before Blaise interrupted.

"Malfoy, we haven't got all day." Still dazed, Draco turned back to Blaise, but was unable to work the spell for the rest of the lesson, as his mind was still tuned into something else, and that was Pansy moving behind him.

Blaise had noticed Draco's distraction in the lesson and hurried over to a triumphant Pansy, as soon as the bell had rung.

"You did it didn't you? Well done." Pansy grinned and quickly left the room so that Draco wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Are we ready for step two yet?" She asked.

"Nearly." Blaise replied, checking over his shoulder for any blonde-haired Slytherins. With none in sight, he continued. "Give it a day for him to mull over then we can begin step two."

"Excellent. This better be worth it." Pansy said, still seemingly nervous about their plot.

"Don't worry. It will be."

**A.N: This wasn't very long, but I'm trying to get the story moving without too much repetition. If you love it or hated it, just leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******


End file.
